MISSING
by HellsGate969
Summary: Six Cradles robbed   5 wizards   1 muggle   Six families torn apart, a lifetime of grievance and a world filled with darkness. A light in the end of a tunnel filled with hope and sadness. Where and how it will be found is only for us to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It happened on the day of all hallows eve. There wasn't a sound, not even a warning. One hour, that's all it took. They were all just laying there, not a care in the world. Sleeping as the babies they were, when it happened. One hour for six families to be torn apart, lives filled with grief and a darkness that took hold over the entire wizardling nation.


	2. Chapter 2

Did you know that there is an old myth in the wizarding world? That if a child, a truly powerful child cries, an entire city can be filled with its tears. And if that same child is placed aside with more powerful children than the entire world is drenched with sadness.

….

It was a stormy night filled with thunder and lightning that awoke Aurora Potter. She always hated rain and abhorred it even more when the orchestra joined in with its high crescendo. Another crash made Aurora jump as she slowly walked toward her parent's room. Mommy will make it better she thought.

That's when she heard them. She hesitated outside and then very quietly peeked through the barely closed doors. Her mom was crying again. Her head rested on her dad shoulders as he held her tight. Tears quietly cascaded down his face as she cried loudly.

Aurora silently backed out of the doorway and began to turn back when a hand landed on her shoulder. "Eek.." her mouth was quickly clamped shut as another arm surrounded her.

"Aura, what are you doing out of bed," a voice whispered in her ear. Hearing the voice of her older brother, Aura relaxed. The hand from her mouth lifted as she was swung around to meet Seth Potter hazel eyes. "I was scared," whispered back Aura as she nestled her head on his broad shoulder. "I don't like the loud noises, so I thought mommy would make them go away but…she's crying. Why is she crying, Seth," she asked quietly?

Aura stared at her brother, waiting for his answer as her brother remained silent. She saw his eyes filled with an emotion that her 9 year old brain couldn't comprehend. Had she said something bad she wondered. "Seth," she tugged at his leg, "Seth are you okay."

Seth , startled from his raging thoughts, turned his head toward the youngest potter child. "She's just having a bad day, baby. Just like when you have one," he smiled flicking her tiny nose with affection.

"Seeeth", she scolded her brother. Another loud boom filled the air as lightening crashed down closely. "Seth," Aura clutched at her brother. "Its okay, baby," he comforted, patting her back, "why don't you come and sleep with me tonight. I promise to make it all go away, just like mommy."

Her head nodding, she allowed him to take her in his arms. "I hate rain, Seth."

"Me to, baby, me too," he whispered back as he closed the doors of his room quietly.

…..

"Lucius" Nacissa Malfoy was startled out of her sleep for no particular reason. She laid there quietly, trying to understand the feeling of anxiety that was sweeping throughout her body. In her daze she glanced at her partner side and was faced with…nothing. An empty bed that held nothing besides her. She gasped, her mind confused, until realization of where he might be swept across her mind.

"Lucius" She whispered once more, sadly and quietly. She slowly rose from the enormous bed and glided toward the outside hallway. Malfoy Manor was quiet and peaceful, all of its occupants dead asleep. Stopping beside her husband, she settled her head on his shoulder as her eyes focused on the objects of his outmost attention.

She watched them quietly as Lucius slipped his arm around her narrow waist. Her twins, her beautiful children, sleeping quietly and looking for all the world like they had no care. They looked so angelic that it made her wanted to weep.

Sometimes she wondered if she was a bad mother. Lucius grieved for their lost son every day, yet she moved on. Sometimes she would find herself drowned by guilt when laughing or playing with Nicholas and Katherine. How can she be laughing? Does she even have the right to laugh anymore?

No, she shook her head firmly, I had to move on. For the sake of her children that were left behind. They also deserved her love and attention. She had repeated the same mantra so many times over and over in her head. However, her heart still refused to believe.

/

Molly Weasley was cooking dinner when she realized a very odd thing. She was crying. There were tears pouring out of her very brown eyes and tumbling down those rosy cheeks. She was crying and she didn't know why.

She set down the knife in her right hand as her other limb brushed across her cheeks. She stared and stared and then it hit her.

Today was_ that_ day. The day she lost two pieces of her very own life.

?

Mr. and Mrs. Chang were sitting by the fire and enjoying the peace that came along with a thunderous night like this.

"Have you brought the cat inside Saul," asked Mrs. Chang.

"Yes," replied Mr. Chang. And that was how it was, how it's always been ever since that cold, murderous night.

/

Helen and George Granger lived in an appropriate neighborhood, with appropriate friends and a very appropriate little son. They were very appropriate people.

For as long as they have ever known, they never even had a daughter. A daughter that had been erased from their minds, ever since that one night.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my own mind and it's own creative characters.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy, can I have pancakes too."

"You sure can, sweetie," replied Lily Potter as she rubbed her nose against Auroras.

The morning after the thunderstorm was filled with a sense of peace and sadness that surrounded the Potter household. They have learned to live with that ache, that pain that comes and goes on its own time.

James had already left with Sirius for work at the Ministry Auror Department. Seth was gone with Remus for an outing at the crack of dawn. He was excited about teaching his godfather how to fish the muggle way. The kids were enjoying the beginning of their summer break and laughter would soon fill the air. Life was all right again. The tears of last night were already forgotten but the memories would remain. They always did.

Lucius held his daughter snugly against his body as his son rambled on and about Hogwarts.

"…and they had these huge…..and that Wesley kid…..and can you believe that first years are not allowed to have brooms.."

Sitting like this, watching his younger son pace back and forth in his study, filled with excitement, left Lucius feeling raw with an ache that he couldn't describe. He felt peace, confusion, grief and yet joy.

_Would Draco be complaining right now too? What if he was in Slytherin like his sister or would he be a Ravenclaw like his little brother? Would he want a broom too? Would he even like quidditch?_

Thoughts like these always plagued his weary mind as he watched his little babies grow. It's been twenty years yet he couldn't stop. He had held his baby for only an hour. An hour where everything was perfect in the world. Narcissa was asleep, tired from labor that had plagued her the night before. He had sat beside her holding his child, his Draco. Yes, he had named him. When he saw those bluish-grey eyes open for the first time, he just knew. This was Draconis, his heir, his firstborn, his son. At that moment Lucius Malfoy fell in love again. In love with the tiny angel sleeping in his arms.

So when Lucius walked back inside the hospital room later on that day after receiving an important floo call, his world stopped at the sight of an empty bassinet.

/

"Fred, George what did I say about disturbing your brother when he's studying," scolded Molly Weasley, her arms folded and a frown on her face. Standing beside her, Percy Weasley watched on with a smug expression as his mother berated the two pranksters.

"But mother dear, we just didn't want poor Percy to tire out his puny little brain," replied Fred or George, for you can never tell, with an innocent face.

"Don't you patronize me Fred Weasley."

"Mom, how could you. I'm not Fred, I'm George. You hurt my feelings," he pouted.

"Oh I know who you are young man. Don't forget who gave birth to you. I know you from the mole behind your ear to that birth-shaped mark on your…."

"Mother," yelled the twins, "we believe you, Please stop." They both slapped their hands on their precious ears in horror.

Percy, by this time, was outright laughing at his brother's expense as Molly controlled to hide her own grin.

"Well," she coughed, "if you don't want to hear anymore then I better not hear a peep out of you two for the rest of the day. Now apologize to your brother and go help Bill in the garden."

Her tone firm she stared down at the two cowering boys as they rushed outside. The bang from the door closing just made it even more amusing.

She glanced down at Percy as he looked toward her face and suddenly twin peals of laughter could be heard around the house as the sadness was chased away.

/...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own imagination.

This one is a little short, next one will hopefully be a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

_Knock Knock_

Kingsley Shacklebot, Head Auror, signed as he rubbed his weary eyes and stared at the familiar face.

Every day straight at eight o' clock, Potter would be at his door repeating the same question he had been asking for the past 22 years.

"No, James there is nothing new to report. The search is still ongoing." He replied quickly before James could even open his mouth.

He wished he could give him good news. He wished he could see joy and happiness spread across that face and many others involving this particular case. It killed him to see one of his good friends suffer like this every day.

Every day he would come to his door with the same question on his lips. Everyday his face would crumble whenever Kingsley's mouth would open. He wanted it to end. He wanted to end it for all the parents who were suffering.

It's hard enough to see one of your best friends suffer but to see tears in Molly Weasley eyes whenever he came over, to see a black owl gracing his desk every morning with a letter from the ever seen cold Lucius Malfoy and to hear and read the same report every morning has become torture for Kingsley Shacklebot.

Smuggling dark objects and other such illegal trinkets are the norm for the wizard ministry. However the smuggling of children that underwent 22 years ago shook the entire wizarding world. No one was even able to comprehend or know what action to take when the event itself occurred. Thirty children were kidnapped right from there bassinet, leaving Aurors and the Ministry dumbfounded and confused. At first, the ministry suspected foul play concerning the children blood status. However when 15 of those children turned out to be pure blood themselves, well, there was nothing else that could be done.

Kingsley remembered those dark days with a frown. The Ministry had been filled with furious fathers and crying mothers. It was an uproar that lasted through five years. Five years filled with grief, sorrow and the frustration of not finding even a single shred of evidence or clue to the kids' whereabouts. It was chaos of the likes that was never seen before. A chaos that begins to suspend as the search continued but never died down altogether.

New hospital rules and regulations were set concerning the safety of newborns and younger children. Measures were taken throughout the entire wizardling nation. Britain, America, Africa, Asia and wherever else there were wizards living were notified. However nothing could be done for the ones that were already gone.

Kingsley shook his head rapidly as to lose the dark images that had spread across his mind. He soon realized that James has left and a midnight black owl was once again gracing his desk.

He sighned a long and weary sign that resonated throughout the entire office as he got, once again, ready to crush another's man hope.

….

Down in the deep bowels of Knocktorn Alley, a man cowered under Lucius Malfoy glare. "I know you are hiding something, Ziggy," Lucius whispered softly. "Don't you trust me? You know I won't let anything happen, Common, just tell me what you know."

Ziggy, the unfortunate man, shook like a leaf as Malfoy whispered in his ear. Oh god how did he get stuck into these kind of things. His eyes desperately pleaded to the man standing behind Lucius as Malfoy words slithered into his ears.

James Potter met Ziggy eyes with a hard glare as he stood quietly, leaning against the alley wall, his arms folded. His posture foretelling that he would be of no assistance even if Malfoy crucio him in broad daylight. Scared and frustrated with both wizards, Ziggy finally gave a small whimper, "Stop, ok, ok I'll tell you what I know."

/

"WE GOT A LEAD", an excited James Potter burst through Head Auror Kingsley doors. Kingsley Shacklebot who excepted a demure Potter on his doorstep just like every morning for the past 22 years was…well shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL POTTER! You can't just burst through here whenever you.." An irate Shacklebot was cut in mid rant as James quickly grabbed his shoulders and shook them.

"We got a lead," James voice broke as tears made their way down his face. And once again Kingsley Shacklebot was left shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

"All right, let's do a recap guys." James Potter signed as his head dropped on the conference table. The last month had been nothing but chaotic. The whole department was in uproar about the new lead and so far no one was willing to question the source of its origin. The idea of making a breakthrough and finally finding something was keeping everyone distracted to James relief.

He did not regret his correspondence with Lucius Malfoy. The hate for the Malfoy family ended a long time ago when he met Lucius eyes across the pit bull in the Auror's department, twenty-two years ago. In that moment they became equals, despair and fire burned in their eyes as they recognized each other as more then enemies for the first time. Cordial greetings becoming friendly as they spent day after day surrounded by their own personal hell. It wasn't until the first year passed that they became more then polite strangers. They came together and formed a secret society composed of parents who were willing to put aside their political differences and unite for a common goal, finding their children. A society, neither light nor dark, willing to bend for the sake of their progenies. It was time to take matter in their own hands.

The ministry, they knew, had always been corrupt. In the end it wasn't the ministry who would find their children, it would have to be them. Before, James would have fought against such revelation; he would have raved about the rebuilding from the fist war and defended the ministry honor. However James Potter was no fool, this was his family, his blood and as an auror he had been exposed to many things that would be considered "not suitable" for the general public. Lily agreed with his decision and together the society embarked on their journey. It had taken 22 years to find their first lead. Ziggy's name while common as a con-man, never held suspicion about a scheme this large. It had taken threats, loss of property and finally a visit from Lucius Malfoy for him to reveal the truth.

A truth so horrible that it had shook the wizarding world all over again. A muggle, it seems, had learned about magic through his muggle-born niece. A psychopathic muggle who became obsessed with his niece stories about the wizarding world and there hierarchy. Robert Alton was a genius, a scientist working for the government in the states. He wanted to learn more about this magic. Where it came from? How were the squibs so different from muggle and so on? While he was unable to experiment on his own niece, he had no such obligations about other children. Inviting himself to England on a work trip, he had visited Diagon Alley with his 12 year old neice Elise. From her stories, he had learned about Knockturn Ally and made his way there discreetly, his face hidden by a cloak he had bought from a Halloween store, before he had left the house. "To better fit in," he had told his brother when he requested to take Elise to get her school supplies. There he made acquaintances with the lowest of the low, willing to do anything for a piece of gold.

They promised him blood, young blood and an assurance that he would not be linked to the case in anyway if he paid the price. Robert paid the price and by the end of the month, he was securely back home, no one the wiser.

Ziggy, it seems, had been there and had witnessed the exchange of hands. He was far too away to hear anything but was able to identify the criminal who Robert had contacted. At first he had thought nothing of the exchange but when a month later, thirty newborns disappeared from the St. Mungo Little Witch and Wizard ward, Ziggy knew better.

He had kept his mouth shut and left the continent. The gang that Robert had connected with was powerful, too powerful. Saying anything against them would have had Ziggy killed before you can say Quidditch. He had only been back for a year before he was cornered by Potter and to his surprise a Malfoy.

After identifying the leader of the gang, Potter had persuaded Kingsly to hide Ziggy and launch an attack on the gang. Relieved to finally have found a break in the case, Kingsley was easily persuaded and an attack against the "Deatheaters" was launched.

It was short, quick and brutal. The aurors held nothing back as they attacked and captured the majority of the gang in one day. After a long and throughout _crucio_, sanctioned by the Minister and carried out by James Potter, himself, the truth was exposed.

If it wasn't for Sirius holding James back, he would have _avada kedava_ the guy right there.

The last few weeks had been hell all over again. Information leading toward the events poured in as new names begin to emerge every day. Lucius and James had been right, the Ministry was corrupted. A large sum had been paid off to the head of the International Portkey Department to look the other way for a certain time. While the wizard himself didn't know what the cargo was, he had taken the bribe without any questions and never revealed himself when the kidnappings were made public. There was an outcry from the general public and the parents of the missing children, when this news was revealed. The Portkey Department within the ministry went through a throughout investigation and many more were prosecuted.

Witches and Wizards were bought in for questioning, some who confessed to taking bribes while other claimed Imperious. All of them repeating the same mantra, that they didn't know that the cargo contained magical children and when they did find out, the fear of what would happen to them kept their mouths shut. It was a long and tedious process, James heart hurt with every beat as the story was being pierced together. The more information they uncovered, the more the chances of finding their children, alive, decreased.

_It's been twenty-two years, who knows what that monster had done to them by now_, James thought bitterly. He wasn't the only one who thought that way. The society was filled with grieving parents as the hope of finding their children alive, dwindled even more. Molly Weasley, Lily Potter and surprisingly, Narcissa Malfoy had broken down sobbing when the news was first revealed. It was like re-living those days all over again as The Prophet made its by-line.

Currently what was left of the auror department was huddled together at one of the conference room in the vast ministry. Due to personal conflict James and a few other aurors were not given permission to travel with the tactic force to the states. He had been furious and windows were shattered but he, Sirius and many others were banned and confined to the conference room until the raid took place. Lucius, however, has promised that he will also secretly going to make sure that their sons were found.

James wanted to go with them, arms aching to hold his child. He tried to force the unpleasant thoughts about dead bodies from his mind, when suddenly the small crystal ball in the center of the table begins to glow brightly.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

P.S. The missing children in my story are all around the same age.


End file.
